Bass.EXE
Bass.EXE '''is a recurring major antagonist in the Mega Man Battle Network sub-series. A rogue AI, Bass serves as the scourge of the Net, feasting on hapless AI in his quest to become the strongest Navi of all. Backstory Created by Dr. Cossack, Bass.EXE was meant to serve as a bridge to the future potential of Net Navis. To this end, he was installed with a special program allowing him to claim the abilities of Navis he interacted with. However, soon after his birth, a group of extremists hateful of Navis attempted to delete Bass permanently. Barely surviving, Bass was forced to claw his way out into the Undernet, developing a newfound hatred of humanity. With his Get Ability program, he began stealing the powers of other Navis, building up his strength in hopes of becoming the most powerful Navi, and destroying humanity. His lust for power inevitably drew him into conflict with MegaMan, and the two have battled many times. Although Bass has yet to get the upper hand in these battles, he still serves as MegaMan's strongest rival, without question. Stats '''Attack Potency: Low Multiverse Level '(Considered to be MegaMan's strongest rival, forcing him to use all his power in order to defeat Bass. Far superior to Gospel, to the point that Bass considered Gospel as nothing but a joke) | At least '''Low Multiverse Level '(Far stronger than before) '''Speed: Beyond Massively Faster than Light '(Comparable to MegaMan.EXE, who kept pace with Geo Stelar and searched the entire Cyber World in a short time) | '''Beyond Massively Faster than Light '(Should be at least as fast as before) '''Durability: Low Multiverse Level | At least Low Multiverse Level Hax: Data Manipulation, Absorption '(Can assimilate other data beings) and Resistance (Resisted Dark EXE's attempts to absorb him), '''Spatial Manipulation '(Can make black holes), 'Transformation '(Can use Beast Out to turn into a stronger form, as well as Battle Chips to transform his body parts into weaponry), 'Time Manipulation '''and '''Sealing '(Giga Freeze "freezes" the entire Cyber World, and Bass's version traps enemies in the Cyber World), 'Summoning '(Can use certain Battle Chips to summon Navis or Viruses to fight with Mega Man. Can summon the Dragon of Darkness), '''Terraforming, Statistics Amplification, Matter Manipulation 'as HUB (Should be comparable to MegaMan.EXE's equivalent), '''Soul Manipulation, Non-Physical Interaction, Possession '''and '''Invulnerability '''via Beast Out, '''Portal Creation, Astral Projection, Reactive Evolution, Power Mimicry '''via GET Ability, '''Mind Manipulation, Durability Negation, '''and '''Intangibility '(Absorbed Nebula Gray, who had these powers), 'Intangibility Negation, '''Resistance to '''Soul '''and '''Mind Manipulation '(Resisted powers of Nebula Gray), Resistance to 'Power Nullification '(Stopped the inhibitors holding him at 90% power) '''Intelligence: Very High '''(As a computer program, has been endowed with vast quantities of knowledge on how to use his various combat options, and uses them in many combinations. Can adapt extremely quickly to new powers he is given) '''Stamina: Extremely High '''(Was able to keep fighting while weighed down by immense radiation from Gospel. After being beaten within an inch of his life, managed to survive and gain enough power to become strong enough to fight MegaMan) Powers, Techniques, and Equipment Techniques * Beast Over: In this state, Bass becomes fully uncontrollable for the following turn, becoming invincible and randomly jumping about, firing the buster, and using loaded chips with double the attack power. Afterwards, he becomes extremely weak and loses health very fast. Activated when attempting to Beast Out after the timer expires. * Dragon of Darkness Summon: Bass summons a giant Cyber Dragon to attack enemies. * Teleport * Dark/Life Aura: A shield around Bass that blocks damage unless it reaches a certain point in a single attack. * Cape Shield: Bass uses his cloak to block attacks. * Air Burst: Bass simply fires a single green energy shot at high speed, with great explosive power. * Explosion: Bass charges by focusing his power into his arm, which is glowing yellow and makes a sound. Then, Bass fires a number of powerful and fast shots that is virtually impossible to dodge. * Variable Buster Rake: Bass also has two other charged attacks. Bass can fire red or blue with different patterns. Right after Bass charges red or blue energy into his arm, he fires with his Shooting Busters with alternative. After his arm glows blue, Bass sweeps the opponent's field with blue shots in a horizontal figure-eight pattern. After his arm glows red, he shoots six parts of the battlefield or points, and he shoots again in a different pattern, and he repeats this up to twelve times, with the interval between each volley shortening and requiring the enemy to dodge faster and faster. * Buster Rake: Bass fires a virtually unavoidable volley of shots from both his Shooting Busters at his opponents, both at high speed and with equal to or greater force. He can fire these shots immediately. * Earthbreaker: Bass rises above the ground. Bass takes down his Life Aura or Dark Aura for a brief moment, then ferociously smashes them with his fist. This can effortlessly breach through most forms of defenses. Alternatively, he can use the Earthbreaker without rising to the air. * Hell's Rolling: Bass concentrates his dark power in his hands and then unleashes a series of black wheels that is capable of gravely damaging them. Their patterns can vary, from simply having two fired in two directions to converging them in one to hit them more easily. * Dark Arm Blade: Bass gets close to the foe, then swiftly strikes them a blade of dark power. If it hit, Bass will continue with two more attacks. Alternatively, Bass simply forms them in the form of dark power. * Darkness Overload: One of his strongest attacks, Bass charges up energy then after a small period of time, fires a violet blast of destruction that can overpower even high-level NetNavis or other opponents, obliterating them. * Chaos Nightmare: A full sphere version where Bass rises above the ground, creates a giant sphere of incredibly concentrated dark power, then casting it down on the opponent. This can cause large-scale destruction to the ground upon the impacted area. * Gospel Claw: Bass GS points at the opponent, and Gospel's severed paws will strike from the air, hitting them with great physical force. * Gospel Breath: After several uses of Gospel Claw, Bass GS will follow it with a weaker version of Gospel's signature breath attack. Gospel's simplified head will appear on Bass' arms and spray its breath, targeting the area immediately before Bass and beyond that. * Vanishing World: Bass GS forms a complete Gospel head, which launches a giant beam of pure destruction that inflicts massive damage, and pierces standard durability. Bass usually uses it once. * Black Barrier: Being completely exclusive to Bass XX, the Black Barrier is a shield of dark power that will absorb up to a certain amount of damage (it is not a true aura). Bass XX will eventually restore the barrier. * Sonic Storm: Bass BX materializes Falzar's head and uses its signature attack, a horizontal tornado. Sonic Storm also disperses barriers and auras. * Burning Breath: Bass BX materializes Gregar's head to unleash a powerful breath attack, which shares the same range as the classic Gospel Breath attack. * Spark Chaser: Bass fires a laser beam that moves at 90 degree angles, and can turn twice. * Homing Spark: Bass fires a slow-moving spark that home in on the enemy. * Delete Tower: Bass throws a pair of bombs to the ground that erupt into huge energy pillars. * Cross Burst: Bass throws sparks creating 4 beams in a cross pattern. Powers * '''Elemental Manipulation: '''Can use Battle Chips to attack with elements such as water, fire, electricity, wood, etc. * '''Darkness Manipulation * Light Manipulation * GET Ability: '''Allows Bass to copy the powers of opponents that he fights and use them as his own. * '''Resistance to Ice Manipulation: '''Was affected very little by FreezeMan.EXE's ice attacks freezing him. Transformations * '''Bass Alpha: '''A stronger variant of normal Bass. * '''Chaos Lord Bass: '''A stronger version of Bass Alpha. * '''Bass DX: '''This form sports 2000 HP, a 150 Life Aura, and alternate charged forms of his Shooting Buster attack. They also inflict more damage than usual. He can now use his new move, the Earth Breaker attack, which inflicts a great amount of damage. This form is a very balanced final form. * '''Bass GS: '''Bass GS sports 2000 HP, a 200 Life Aura, and several new, highly powerful attacks, thanks to his synchronized fusion with Gospel. This form is focused more on offense, due to Gospel's powers. * '''Bass XX: '''This form sports 4000 HP, a 200 barrier (BN4 regenerating but in BN5 it can be permanently removed if Northwind is used), and his attacks are exceedingly damaging. This form is extremely strong, but seems to adopt a speedier and more defense-like stance. This form is also a very balanced final form. This form also makes use of a unique frontal-barrier not seen in other forms. A result of Bass fully succumbing to dark power. * '''Bass BX: '''This form sports 3400 HP, a series of exceedingly damaging attacks, and also the powerful signature attack from the Cybeasts. This form removes Bass's Life Aura entirely, but replaces it with extremely speedy and powerful, almost unavoidable attacks (His cape becomes the shield instead, repelling attacks unless he himself performs one). This form is best suited for quickly crushing an opponent and wearing them down. * '''Bass Omega/SP: Has 3500 HP at max, now shoots 6 orange/golden-yellow energy shots, totally replacing the regular green Air Burst shots, has a 200 Life Aura or Dark Aura, along with all the other attacks carried over from his GS form. It is his most powerful form, and is much more powerful than the previous forms of Bass. * Beast Out: '''By using his Get Ability on a weakened Falzar, Bass gained the power to Beast Out himself. Likely possesses all the powers of EXE's Falzar Beast Out, gaining a fast-firing buster that fires down his entire row along with covering two columns of two rows beside, along with Air Shoes and Float Shoes to float in the air, and chips being auto-targeted so short-range chips become more useful. He can also charge non-elemental chips to unleash the Beast Out's special attack. Non-elemental, non-dimming chips gain +30 damage, and the chip charge attack is a double claw slash that hits for 60 damage each, increasing by 10 damage for each increase in Buster attack. * '''HUB: Bass's Ultimate form, copied from MegaMan, capable of annihilating all his past enemies in one strike, as well as destroying and recreating the Cyber World. Likely also possesses all the powers of his previous forms. Equipment * Battle Chips: '''The core of Bass's arsenal. He possesses over 1000 varieties, including: ** M-Cannon: A powerful cannon blast that travels straight forward. ** Cross Gun: Hits enemies in a diamond pattern in front of EXE, and deals continuous damage. ** Spreader: Fires a spread shot which covers a wide area directly in front of Megaman ** Bub Cross: Fires a damaging bubble that hits four spaces on the opponent’s arena. ** Heat Cross: Bub Cross but with fire. ** HeatSprd: Creates a large fire explosion. ** TreeBom3: Creates a plant that fires explosive seeds. Water it to boost damage output. ** Mini/Lil/Cross/Big Bomb: Fires a powerful bomb which explodes in a set radius and deals high damage. ** Sword: A chip that slashes directly in front of EXE to deal high damage. Can be boosted to Long Blade to boost range and Wide Blade to increase area affected at cost of range. ** Step Sword: A sword attack that has EXE step forward and then swing his blade in front of him for high damage. ** Kunai3: Unleashes a kunai which moves up and down the arena until hitting an opponent. ** CustSwrd: Boosts damage based on how much of EXE’s Custom Gauge is filled. ** VarSwrd: A magical, shifting sword with high damage. ** Slasher: Cuts harder when Mega Man holds the attack for a bit. ** Trident: Unleashes three volleys of powerful spears. ** Fighter/Knight/Legendary Sword: More powerful, rare versions of the standard Sword chips. ** Fire/Aqua/Elec/Bamb/Air Blde: Add elemental properties of fire, water, electricity, wood, and air, as well as more damage to the sword, letting it take advantage of enemy elemental weaknesses. ** Murasama: Does more damage the more health EXE has lost ** Dynawave: A powerful straight shockwave that pierces enemy guards. ** Fire/Aqua/Wood Tower: An elemental totem which moves across the field to damage enemies ** Quake3: A powerful chip that deals damage and cracks the arena, making certain spots unable to be walked on. ** Guts Impact/Ice Punch: A powerful forward punch with decent range. Ice Punch is simply more powerful and has an ice element. ** Dash: EXE dashes forward and damages anything in his way. Condor adds piercing damage, and Burning attacks with fire in a cross shape. ** IceWave3: Creates a large wave of ice to freeze enemies. ** AirStrm3: Creates three strong whirlwinds ** Arrow3: Fires powerful arrows at enemies. ** Howitzer: A powerful cannon which also destroys part of the arena it’s used in. Can also fire ice and lava balls to freeze or burn enemies. ** Tri-Lance: Fires a spread of three projectiles. ** Ratton3: A missile which can be turned if it misses its target the first time. The FireRatton is much the same, except it gets exponentially more powerful when lit on fire. ** BigWave: A giant wave which sweeps across the battlefield for tremendous damage and cracks panels. RedWave attacks with lava, and MudWave with mud. ** Shake3: Shakes the ground ahead of EXE. ** NoBeam3: If something is behind EXE, it fires. ** Rope3: Binds adjacent enemies together. ** Boomer3: Creates a boomerang that circles around before returning to EXE. ** RockArm3: Paralyzes enemies with an earthquake. ** Magnum3: A magnum gun powerful enough to destroy parts of the arena. ** Plasma3: Launches fast plasma shots at enemies. ** NeoVari: A far more powerful VarSword. ** ShotStar: A more powerful Meteor. ** GodHammr: Does more damage and drops a stone statue on enemies. ** BugChain: Fires bugs into enemies. ** BugFix: Repairs and removes EXE’s bugs. ** DblPnt: +20 for next Chip attack. ** Gaia3: A powerful explosion across the entire battleground. ** Thunder3: A powerful blast of lightning. ** RingZap3: EXE is surrounded by a shield of lightning, which both protects him and damages opponents. ** Cyclone: Creates a twister that damages the opponent 8 times in one use. Twister and Blower add wood and fire properties respectively. ** Splice3: Creates damaging poison powder on all grass in the arena. ** MagBomb3: Stops an enemy in its tracks using magnetic pull. ** Yo-Yo3: A Yo-Yo attack. ** CrsShld3: Blocks an enemy’s attack and then bites down on them for massive damage. ** Snakegg3: Attacks with an egg that hatches a snake attacking with fire. Snakegg 2 attacks with lightning. ** Drain3: Charges up, then drains health from the enemy ** BodyBurn: Engulfs EXE in damaging flames. ** X-Panel3: Erases a large chunk of the arena. ** ZeusHammer: Useful against cubelike enemies, and damages all parts of the arena. BigHamr3 is good for dealing more damage. ** BoyBomb3: Places a BoyBomb, a small robot pushing a bomb into enemy territory. ** Lance: A powerful spear that pierces enemies in front of EXE ** GoldFist: A powerful fist attack. ** PoisFace: Spreads poison around quickly. ** Blckhole: A black hole that instantly kills weaker enemies. ** Meteor18: Unleashes a storm of 18 meteorites on the field. Random/Hole/Shot Meteor fires them in different orientations. ** Needler3: A drone that can be stopped to attack by EXE at any time. ** Sensor3: Used to detect enemies that may be attempting to plan sneak attacks. ** MetaGel3: Steals space from the opponent’s side of the arena. ** Pawn/Knight/Rook: Chess pieces that attack or protect from enemies. ** Team 1 and Team 2: Drones that either power up or heal allies whenever EXE is hurt. ** Snake: Creates a snake that attacks foes. ** Fanfare/Discord/Timpani: Makes EXE invincible, confuses enemies, or paralyzes them. Silence is good for blinding enemies. ** VDoll: Throws a voodoo doll into enemy space. ** Panic: Confuses enemies if EXE is in danger. ** CopyDmg: Makes enemies take the same damage EXE just took. ** Mole3: Attacks from underground. ** Aqua/Elec/Heat Ball: Creates a ball of a certain element that pops and deals damage when it hits something. ** Hole: Transports enemies to the dark world. ** LavaDrag: Creates a powerful lava dragon. ** Geyser: Creates a geyser in the arena under the opponent’s feet to damage them. ** GodStone/OldWood: Summons earth guardians to deal damage to enemies. ** Catcher: Allows EXE to steal an enemy’s attack for himself. ** Mindbndr: Enemy loses control of their actions. ** GrabRvng: If enemies try to steal EXE’s arena space, they are punished with heavy damage. ** MetGuard: Offers impregnable defense for three seconds. ** Recov300: Recovers 300 HP for EXE ** Steal: A large chunk of the enemy’s portion of the arena is taken away and given to Mega Man, along with any terrain advantages it has. ** Geddon2: All portions of the arena not occupied by enemies are erased. Geddon3 turns all areas into hazardous swamp. ** AirShoes: Allow EXE to stand on air. ** Prism: Explodes into many damaging shards upon contact with an enemy. ** Guardian: A statue that punishes foes that hit it. ** Wind/Fan: Either blows enemies away or pulls them close for attack. ** StoneBod: Allows EXE to take only one HP of damage from an attack. ** Shadow3: Only Sword Attacks will hurt EXE. ** UnderSht: Attacks that would normally kill EXE instead reduce him to one HP. ** Mag/Lava/Ice/Grass Line: Changes the terrain in front of EXE to either magnetic, lava, slippery ice, or grass that increases fire damage. The Stage variants change the entire arena to the specific terrain, along with a metal variant, and HolyPanl changes all panels to holy to heal. ** Anti Fire/Elec/Sword/Wtr/Navi/Recv: Punishes enemies for using fire, electric, sword, or water attacks, stops enemies from healing, or takes away Navis. ** Anti Dmg: EXE fakes getting hurt so he can retaliate with shurikens. ** Jealosy: More chips EXE has means he does more damage. ** Atk+30: Boosts the power of a chip by 30 points. ** Fire/Wood/Elec/Navi +40: Adds 40 points of extra damage to fire, wood, electric, or Navi chips. Also an Aqua variant that boosts damage by 30. ** Salamandr: Unleashes a powerful fire snake. ** Fountain: Draws water from holes to attack. ** Bolt: Damages enemies and items they carry. ** FullCust: Custom Gauge instantly refills so EXE can attack again. ** AirManV3: Shoots twisters in a straight line that blow enemies back and deal damage. ** QuickMnV3: At speeds too quick to track, Quick Man boomerangs parts of the arena and deals damage. ** CutManV3: Unleashes a strong scissor attack on one square. ** KnightMnV3: Unleashes a spiked ball to circle around EXE and deal heavy damage. ** MagnetMnV3: EXE does a powerful tackle on the opponent. ** FrzManV3: Rains deadly icicles on the enemy. ** HeatManV3: Generates a powerful heat blast directly in front of EXE ** ToadManV3: EXE creates a series of music notes that paralyze anyone hit by them. ** ThunManV3: Creates a powerful thunder strike. ** SnakeMnV3: Creates a series of serpents to slither and strike the target. ** GateManV3: Creates five doppelganger soldiers to charge forward and tackle the enemy. ** NapalmMnV3: Creates bombs powerful enough to destroy parts of the arena. ** PlanetMnV3: Creates a planetoid to smash down on one enemy. ** BgRedWave: A powerful lava wave. ** FreezBom: A powerful wave of ice. ** AirShot3: Knocks enemies back. ** Volcano: Fires large amounts of lava all over the battlefield that deals high damage. ** Sparker: EXE holds in an attack, and then releases a strong electric surge. ** GaiaSwrd: A sword of earth which steals attack power from an opponent. ** BlkBomb: An exploding firebomb. ** Poltrgst: Throws items at enemies. ** GateSP: A powerful other-dimensional cannon. ** Aqua/Elec/Wood Gospel: Borderline busted cy-beasts who deal ludicrous damage across an entire area. ** Snctuary: Turns EXE’s arena space holy so he can heal and not his enemy. ** Escape: Allows EXE to flee a battle if he cannot win. ** Interrupt: Stops enemies from attacking temporarily. ** Repair: Returns any destroyed portions of the arena on EXE’s side to normal. ** TimeBom3: Sets a time bomb that deals immense damage if not destroyed. ** Cloudest: Rains on enemies for big damage. ** Mine3: Plants a powerful hidden mine on the opponent’s field. ** Dynamyt3: A homing explosive device. ** Remobit3: A remote-controlled smashing chip. ** Vulcan3: A vulcan cannon that blasts one opponent seven times. Can upgrade to the SuperVulcan to blast 12 times. ** WideShot3: Fires a wide shotgun blast. ** FlmLine3: Creates a line of flame a medium distance from EXE. ** GunSol3: Creates sunshine focused in a powerful laser. ** Blizzard/HeatBrth/ElecShok/WoodPwdr: Powerful elemental attacks, with WoodPwdr changing the ground to grass. ** SandRing: Opens a pitfall trap. ** Guard3: Used to defend from enemy attacks. ** Blinder: Blinds enemies with light. ** Life Sync: All enemies have the same health as each other. ** Color Pt.: +10 for next Chip Attack. ** TwnFang3: Launches twin fangs to skewer enemies. ** Elem Flar/Ice/Leaf/Sand: Elemental attacks more powerful on their respective terrain. ** MagBolt3: Shocks an enemy ahead. ** Static: A static blast a little ways ahead of EXE. ** MegEnBomb: Throws a bomb a far distance. ** BugBomb: Throws a bug bomb that infects anyone near the blast with bugs and glitches. ** WindRack: Blows enemies in front away. ** AirHoc3: A ricocheting projectile moving left to right. ** Counter3: Counterattack to the enemy. ** SidBmbo3: Does a lance attack 3 spaces ahead. ** WhitWeb3: Puts a sticky web beneath the enemy. ** MokoRus3: Three Mokolos charge the enemy ** CircGun3: Sends out a drone that fires when EXE commands it. ** Lockon3: Creates a lock-on satellite that blasts lasers at enemies from above. ** Candle3: A device that constantly heals EXE as long as it remains on the field. ** Anubis: Sets an Anubis statue to drain the enemy’s health. ** Ice/Rock Cube: Creates cubes of ice and rock that either drop on enemies to damage them, or simply obstruct their movement. ** BstGard/Sword/Bomb/Punch: Allows for quicker usage of MetGuard, Sword, MiniBomb, and GutsPunch. ** Slo/FstGauge: Slows down/Speeds up the rate at which EXE can use his attacks. ** Invis3: Offers temporary immunity. ** PopUp: EXE is invisible until he strikes. ** IronBody: Boosts defense for 30 seconds ** Barrier: Nullifies an enemy attack once. Barrier200 nullifies 200 HP of damage. ** Aura: Repels attacks under 100 damage. ** NrthWind: Removes auras from enemies. ** Mettaur/Bunny/Spikey/Swordy/Jelly/Mushy/Momogra/KillerEye/Scuttlst: Summons one of these enemy types to fight on EXE’s side. ** ThunderBall3: A paralyzing electric attack. ** RollArrow3: Does damage and destroys enemy attacks before they activate. ** PropellorBomb3: An explosive that flies forward until it contacts an enemy. ** SearchBomb3: Throws a bomb at the enemy. ** Hayabusa Giri/Katana3: Cuts twice, one vertical, one horizontal. ** NumberBall3: A five-shot ball attack that reduces max enemy HP. ** MetalGear3: Gear crushes enemies. ** PanelShot3: Lifts a chunk of the arena and throws it. ** Aqua Upper/Green Wood3: Lifts a totem of water or earth from the ground. ** Cannon/Cannonball/Sword Mode: Switches EXE between three offensive options. Also can mark enemies. ** DrilArm3: Knocks enemies away with a drill. ** Skully3: Damages and confuses enemies when it hits. ** AqWhirl3: Creates a whirpool and turns the ground underneath to water. ** AirSpin3: Creates a hurricane attack. ** FireHit3: Slams the closest enemy with high amounts of fire damage. ** HotBody3: Burns all nearby enemies. ** SideBub3: Bubbles spread out in a V-shape ** CusVolt3: Consumes the Custom Gauge, and fires an attack that grows in power depending on how much of the gauge was used. ** Astroid3: Meteors that also crack the ground. ** SpShake3: Shakes the ground in front of EXE. ** Voltz3: A sensor that shocks whatever it detects. ** WoodNos3: Creates a branch to attack enemies. ** RainyDay: Causes it to rain on enemies. ** RedFrut1/2/3: Either heals 300 HP, gives temporary invincibility, or allows EXE to instantly use one of his DoubleSoul abilities. ** BusterUp: Boosts the power of EXE’s buster by 1, doubling its damage. ** JustcOne: An extremely powerful but limited-range fist attack. ** Aqua/Wood Power: Doubles power of Aqua/Wood attacks EXE uses. ** Final Gun: An extremely powerful blast. ** MrkCan3: A cannon that locks on to targets and then fires. ** Pulsar3: A sonic attack that spreads out when it connects. ** ElcReel3: An electric wire that shocks enemies. ** CactBall3: A cactus ball that bounces around and needles enemies. ** ElemRage: Powers up over elemental squares. ** Crak/Para/Reset Bomb: Cracks the ground, paralyzes enemies, or resets their power boosts while dealing damage. ** Lava/Sea/Ice/Grass Seed/Poison: Turns a large chunk of the battlefield into lava, slippery ice, water, poison, or grass. ** FireBrn3: Cracks the ground ahead with fire. ** TrnArrow3: Hits enemies with a destructive arrow. ** BblStar3: Seals enemies in bubbles. ** DolThdr3: A piercing thunder attack. ** ElcPls1/2/3: Either paralyzes enemies, pulls them in, or infects them with a bug that drains their health. ** CornSht3: Damages enemies with corn. ** RskyHny3: Attacks with a swarm of bees. ** RingLog3: Sends out two logs to slam into enemies. ** IronShl3: Fires off a piercing shell. ** AuraHed3: Fires a head that travels around, also carrying a damaging energy trail behind. ** FlshBom3: Throws a stunning bomb. ** Mchn/Elem/Assn Sword: Homes in on stunned enemies, cuts enemies with grass, ice, or fire elemental attacks, or deals more damage on paralyzed foes. ** TrplShot: Shoots three pieces of ground at enemies. ** Rflectr3: Bounces attacks back at enemies. ** WaveArm3: Follows enemies and then fires a trapping wave. ** SandWrm3: Attacks enemies from behind by burrowing into the ground. ** SumnBlk3: Summons a nightmare monster to attack. ** BurnSqr3: Burns a portion of the ground beneath enemies to deal damage. ** AquaNdl3: Shoots three needles at foes. ** BandageChip: Sticks a bunch of bandages on the target. ** VaccineChip: Capable of breaking the hold of darkness affecting Navis. ** Beast Chips: Allow EXE to access Beast Out at any time in the anime to channel the power of the Cy-Beasts. ** BlzrdBal: Launches a giant snowball at enemies. ** Heat/Electric/Aqua/WoodDrgn: Creates a dragon construct out of heat, electricity, water, or wood to attack enemies. ** GolmHit3: Creates a golem to slam down on a part of the ground to crack it and damage enemies. ** LilBor3: A forward facing attack that also boosts EXE’s attack power. ** AirRaid3: Attacks enemies while in a fighter plane. ** ComingRd: Pulls enemies closer to EXE. MagCoil does the same thing with magnesis. ** ColArmy: Creates an army of mini-soldiers to attack enemies. ** ElemTrap: Traps enemies and bombards them with elemental damage. ** WhiCapsl: Adds paralyzing effect. ** Uninstll: Allows for deactivation of enemy custom chips. ** DblPnt: +20 for next chip attack. ** MoonBld3: Cuts in a wide arc like a crescent moon. ** BblWrap3: A wall of water that comes back if its damaged. ** LeafShld: A shield that heals Megaman.EXE once if its hit. ** LifeAura3: Negates all damage that deals less than 200 HP to EXE ** SonicBld: A sword that sends out shockwaves left and right. ** BugSwrdR: Mixes together BugFrags and the DarkSwrd to deal heavy damage. ** ColForce: Summon Colonel to slash away at enemies. ** BgDthThd: Mix BugFrags with DarkThunder. ** HubBatc: Blend HUB data with EXE’s processors to increase damage by a significant amount. ** HackJckSP: Rain on enemies and then skewer them with a lance. ** DblBeast: Unleash the full might of both Gregar and Falzar to rip enemies to shreds. ** Gregar: Burns enemies with a breath attack. ** Falzar: Uses a tornado to blow enemies away. ** HubStyle: Allows EXE to tap into HUB’s power ** HeatGuts/ElecTeam/WoodShld/AquaCust: Powerful elemental strikes. ** NormNaviX: A ridiculously power Navi EXE can summon to deal high damage. ** Navi-F/A/W/E: Strong Navis EXE can summon. ** DataChip1/2/3/4: Allow EXE to collect data from enemy encounters. ** Z-Saber: Summons Zero.EXE to attack with a three-slash combo. ** FireArm: A flamethrower attack. ** FootStmp: Jumps on the enemy and crushes them. ** DoubleJmp: Pretty self explanatory. ** IceSlshr: Slashes enemies with an ice blade. ** QuikBmrg: Shoots out a fast boomerang strike. ** ClrBall: Throws small bouncing balls. ** DrillMode/Yo-YoMode: Give EXE a drill and yo-yo as a weapon. ** L CurseShield/Counter/Fumikomizan: Stronger variants of the stated weapons. ** ThunBeam: Electric attack moving in three directions. ** GrvtyHld: A gravity bolt that pierces terrain. ** StrArrow: A shining arrow EXE can ride on to cross large amounts of space in a short time. ** RemoPlug: Remote control plug attack. ** 3-Way: Fires buster in three directions. ** NeedleMan: Fires needle cannons at enemies. ** BrightMan: Emits blinding flashes of light to stun enemies ** SwordMan: Unleashes a devastating sword attack. ** Gravity Man: Uses gravity to wipe out smaller targets. ** StarMan: Calls meteors from outer space. ** Roll3: Hits the enemy and then recovers EXE’s health. More effective as RollDS ** GutsMn V5: Shocks the foe and damages the arena. Also attacks with a powerful hammer as GutsMnDS. ** SparkMnDS: Attacks with electric sparks. ** BurnerManDS: Attacks with flamethrowers. ** FlashMn V5: Creates a flash attack to paralyze enemies. ** BeastMn V5: Claws forward to deal high damage. ** BubblMn V5: Fires several blasts of water. ** DesrtMn V5: Launches sandy fists at enemies. ** PlantMn V5: Creates vines to ensnare and damage enemies. ** FlamMn V5: Creates flames to burn enemies. ** DrillMn V5: Summons 3 drills to fly at enemies. ** WindMnDS: Attacks with powerful whirlwinds. ** SrchMnDS: Searches for enemies then fires off five shots. ** ThunMnDS: Fires thunder at enemies. ** MetalMn V5: His iron fist smashes one part of the arena to dust. Does more damage as MetlMnDS. ** JunkMnDS: Throws around any objects on the field. ** AquaMnDS: Blasts enemies with a powerful water cannon. ** Dark Aura: Generates a shield around Megaman.EXE to protect from most forms of harm. ** Giga Freeze: Freezes the entire universe in place except for EXE. ** KingMan V5: Moves around the arena before slamming down on targets. ** MistMan V5: Appears from the mist and strikes. ** BowlMan V5: Bowls over enemies with a powerful strike. ** DarkMan V5: Creates 3 caves to trap enemies in. ** JapanMn V5: Attacks with a flurry of spear rushes. ** Punk: Smashes into enemies with a spinning assault. ** ProtoMn V4: Hits the nearest part of the arena to EXE with insanely high damage. Does more damage as ProtoMDS. ** FireMan3: Deals high amounts of fire damage. Does more damage as FireMnDS ** NumbrMn3: Deals damage equal to the roll of a dice times 30. Also capable of dropping bombs as NmbrMnDS ** StoneMn3: Drops 15 stones on the enemy’s side of the arena. ** IceMan3: Unleashes a powerful blizzard attack. ** ColorMn3: Summons totems of water and fire to damage enemies. ** ElecMan3: Unleashes powerful lightning damage on a single space. ** BombMan3: Unleashes a powerful bomb that explodes in an X-pattern. ** MagicMn3: Unleashes magic fire with the potential to instantly kill enemies. ** WoodMan3: Skewers the opponent’s side of the arena in deadly wood shards. Does more damage as WoodMnDS. ** BlizMnDS: Creates a snowball that explodes outward when hit. ** BlastMnSP: Creates a surge of heat that moves forward and burns enemies. ** DiveManSP: Creates a giant wave to wash over enemies. ** CrcusMnSP: Captures enemies in ash attack. ** JudgeMnSP: Creates a whip to slash at enemies. ** ElmntMnSP: Attacks with a variety of different elements. ** HeatManSP: Burns with a radial fire attack. ** ElecManSP: Attacks with thunder beams. ** SlashMnSP: Slashes at enemies with knives. ** EraseMnSP: Fires with a powerful beam attack. ** ChrgeMnSP: Rushes forward like a speeding train. ** SpoutMnSP: Fires with a waterspout. ** TenguMnSP: Attacks by diving down from the air. ** GrndManSP: Attacks with a powerful drill. ** DustManSP: Attacks by sucking enemies in and then shooting out projectiles. ** CloudMnDS: Does a powerful thunder attack behind enemies. ** CosmoMnDS: Creates a storm of meteors to attack enemies. ** LarkMnDS: EXE twirls forward at high speed. ** GridMnDS: Explodes upon reaching the end of the opponent’s field. Can also use GunDelEX as an upgrade over GunDelSol ** DjangoDS: Burns enemies with holy sunlight. ** GyroMnDS: Turns into a helicopter and rains bombs on the enemy. ** NapalmMnDS: Creates an explosion spreading across five panels. ** MeddyDS: Throws two bombs into an enemy area. ** ColonelDS: Slices enemies in front of Colonel. ** TmhwkMnDS: Slices at enemies with his powerful axe. ** Otenko: When paired with Otnko, its attack power is raised. ** LeaderR: A combined strike from Protoman and Colonel. ** ChaosL: Pure hatred manifesting in Bass performing a powerful strike. ** BigHook: A powerful hook attack. ** DethPhnx: A fire attack that also recycles NaviChips. ** CrossDiv: A cross slice. ** MetrKnuck: Meteors bombard enemies from the skies. ** OmegaRkt: A rocket that moves straight and deals insane damage. ** Phoenix: A fire attack that also recovers EXE’s health. ** RedSun: Bombards the area in front of EXE with powerful blasts. ** HolyDrem: Sucks in holy panels while damaging enemies. ** BlueMoon: Drains enemies of their health. ** SignlRed: Signals that an enemy has run out of attack options. ** SkullMn3: Unleashes a giant skull to crush one opponent for humongous damage. ** SharkMn3: Unleashes a strong shark fin slam on the opponent’s whole arena. ** PharoMn3: Creates a series of coffin lasers to strike opponents. ** ShadoMn3: Creates three copies of EXE that shoot ninja stars. ** Bass GS: Creates a powerful explosion that engulfs the opponent’s entire space. One of the strongest moves in EXE’s arsenal. Has the power to smash panels. Can use BassAnly to make a damaging ring around himself. ** NaviRcycl: Recalls the last Navi used to EXE’s side. ** Serenade: Makes it so the dark chips now have holy power. ** Balance: Both enemies have their health cut in half. ** AlphArmSigma: A three stage electrical attack. ** FoldrBak: Restores all of EXE’s used up attack options. ** DarkAura: When using a dark chip, all attacks that deal less than 300 damage are repelled. ** DeltaRay/Z Saver: Allows EXE to attack three times with one chip. ** AlphArmOmega: Launches a powerful rocket. ** ClockManV3: Uses the power of time to damage enemies. ** SSRockman/Burai: Summons these characters from the Star Force series to attack enemies. ** TopMnDS: Attacks with a spinning top. ** BurnMnDS: Unleashes powerful fire attacks. ** ColdMnDS: Coats the ground in slippery ice. ** SparkMnDS: Attacks by blinding the enemy ** ShadeMnDS: Attacks with powerful omnidirectional soundwaves ** LasrMnDS: Attacks with a precise, powerful laser. ** KendMnDS: Attacks with a kendo sword. ** VideMnDS: Attacks with tapes. * '''Dark Chips: '''Special Battle Chips imbued with dark power. They are more potent, at the cost of draining Bass of his soul and vitality with every use. ** Dark Sword: Range equal to Life Sword and does damage equal to the enemy with the most health. After use, MegaMan suffers a glitch that causes him to constantly move forwards. ** Dark Bomb: Tossed three squares ahead, damages that square and all 8 squares around it. After use, MegaMan suffers a glitch that causes him to constantly move backwards. ** Dark Stage: Changes panels on user's side to dark holes, changes panels on enemy's side to swamp. After use, MegaMan's Custom Screen capacity is reduced by 1, to a minimum of 2. ** Dark Cannon: Damage equal to the difference between the users current HP and their max HP. After use, MegaMan suffers a glitch that reduces all his Buster stats to 1. ** Dark Recover: Heals 1000 HP. After use, MegaMan suffers from a HP bug that takes effect in battle and while accessing the Custom Screen. ** Dark Lance: Hits the back row and does damage equal to 1/2 of the HP of the opponent with the most hit points. After use, MegaMan suffers a glitch where 5 random chips that have not been used are removed from his Folder for the battle. ** Dark Vulcan: Fires 24 consecutive powerful shots. After use, MegaMan suffers from a glitch that reverses all his directional controls. If the player knows which direction is reversed by which direction, then he or she may have an advantage. ** Dark Spread: Fires a spreader chip. After use, MegaMan suffers from a glitch that turns all panels he steps off into Swamp Panels. ** Dark Tornado: A tornado is created 2 squares ahead of MegaMan, hitting 8 times. If it lands, four more tornadoes spawn on the adjacent panels to the victim. After use, MegaMan loses 100 HP every time he opens the Custom Menu; his HP drops to 1 instead if it is 100 or less. ** Dark Circle: A cursor circles the outer panels of the enemy area, and upon pressing the A button deals 300 damage to the current and 6 more panels on the outside, effectively hitting 7 separate squares. This attack can hit multiple times if the enemy area is reduced. After use, MegaMan loses 100 HP every time he opens the Custom Menu; his HP drops to 1 instead if it is 100 or less. ** Dark Meteor: A large number of meteors fall rapidly onto the enemy(s) current panels, destroying any panel they come into contact with, and cracking panels with objects on them. After use, MegaMan suffers from a mild HP bug while accessing the Custom Menu. ** Dark Thunder: A large purple thunder ball with high damage slowly weaves its way around the field to the target. Stuns on contact with an enemy. After use, MegaMan suffers from a mild HP bug while accessing the Custom Menu. ** Dark Sound: A black virus appears, and when it plays its song, the opponent(s) become paralyzed and flinch at the same time. After use, MegaMan suffers from a teleport glitch, making difficult to aim his attacks while the enemies are paralyzed. ** Dark Invisibility: The user immediately hits Dark Soul Mode and attacks rapidly without any control from the player, drawing from chips the player has in his library. After use, MegaMan suffers from a teleport bug. ** Dark Plus: Powers up the next chip or Program Advance for +50 damage per hit. After the boosted chip is used, MegaMan suffers from a teleport glitch, making it difficult to use follow-up attacks. ** Dark Drill: A powerful drill hits 2 panels directly in front of MegaMan. Enemies hit by the drill are pushed back and continue to take hits if they cannot move further. Deals 100 breaking damage a hit for 6 hits maximum. After use, MegaMan suffers from a glitch where the panels he steps off turn into Swamp Panels. ** Dark Wide: A large 3-panel-wide water pulse flies across the stage, hitting and passing through all enemies and obstacles. This attack does not damage guarded enemies. After use, MegaMan suffers from a Buster glitch where his Buster may fail to fire. * '''Program Advance: '''By combining different Battle Chips together, Bass can produce a far stronger attack. ** Omega-Canon3: Gotten by mixing five M-Cannons, allowing for unlimited use for 10 seconds. ** Omega-Spread/Mega Death Burst: Mix five Spreaders together. ** Omega-Ratton3: Mix five Ratton3s together. ** Omega-Arrow: Mix five Arrows together to make 10 arrows dealing 100 damage each. ** Omega-Spear: Mix five Spears together. ** Omega-Lance: Mix five Lances together. ** Sigma Sword: Mix five Swords together to use 9 free Sword Chips. ** Sigma Bomb: Mix five Bombs together to use 9 free Bomb Chips. ** Sigma Wave: Mix five Shockwaves together to use 9 free Shockwave Chips. ** Sigma Quake: Mix five Quakes together to use 9 free Quake Chips. ** Powered Cannon: Shotgun K + CrossGun K + Spreader K + Mega Cannon K. Creates a giant cannon that acts like a Spreader. ** Heavy Stamp: Gaia1 C + Gaia2 C + Gaia3 C + Quake3 C. EXE’s foot turns into a weight and slams on the ground. ** Big Straight: Guts Punch + Cold Punch + Dash Attack. EXE sends out several punches straight forward. ** Blood Suck: Drain1 A + Drain2 A + Drain3 A + Wave A. EXE sends out three needles which attach to enemies and drain their health for EXE. ** Death Storm: Typhoon G + Hurricane G + Cyclone G + Repair G. EXE sends out a windstorm dealing 200 damage to all enemies. ** Guts Shoot: MetGuard G + Dash Attack G + GutsMan. GutsMan throws EXE into an enemy for 500 damage. ** Life Saver/BigHeart: Barrier R + Aqua Aura R + Roll R/Roll2 R/Roll3 R. EXE gets healed completely and an invincible shield for 30 seconds. ** Double Hero 2: Fighter Sword B + Knight Sword B + Paladin Sword B + Burai B. Geo Stelar and Rogue attack enemies together. ** Double Rockman: Barrier * + Fighter Sword S + Buster Sword S + SSRockman S. MegaMan.EXE, Star Force Mega Man and Omega-Xis attack several times, ending with a giant wave. ** Gater: Wind G + Fan G + GateMan V1/V2/V3 G. Gate Man throws 9 things from his gate. ** GigaDeth: Spreader +BubSprd +HeatSprd. A devastating shot; explodes on impact. ** Meteors: SonicBld +GrvtyHld +StrArrow. Zillions of Meteors from above. ** ZerCentr: HiGuard +Z-Saber +Zero. Double counterattack by Zero and Megaman. ** Z-Impct: Mix three GutsImpcts together. Unlimited use for five seconds. ** Z-Varible: Mix three VarSwords together. ** Z-Yoyo3: Mix three Yo-Yo3s together ** Z-Step2: Mix three Step-Crosses together. ** Omega-CannonBall: Mix three Cannon Balls. EXE is capable of shooting cannonballs for 10 seconds. ** Grand Prix Power: Team 1 * + Team 2 * + (KingMan V5 K or BowlMan V5 B or MistMan V5 M). MistMan, BowlMan, and KingMan team up to deliver a smackdown on the target. ** Super Spread 3: Mix Three WideShot3s to make 3 WideShot3s that pierce. ** FlameCross3: Mix three FlameLine3s to make a powerful flaming cross ** Beast Fang 3: Mix three TwinFang3s to fire 8 of them. ** MagShock3: Mix 3 MagBolt3s to draw enemies close and then slash with a WideSwrd. ** PitHockey3: Mix three AirHoc3s to fire an AirPuck that bounces around 18 times before vanishing. ** Pit Ring3: Mix three Boomers to fire three Boomerangs at once. ** Pile Driver: Mix three GunDelSol chips. Creates a mirror that blasts a sunlight laser at enemies. ** Dark Messiah NEO: DarkLine * + BugChain * + Bass (Red Sun) or BassAnly (Blue Moon) X. MegaMan DS uses the Gospel Cannon to fire three shots on the line above, below, and in front of him. Bass then uses Darkness Overload and cracks all enemy panels in the process. Each hit does 250 damage, and a single enemy can be hit up to 4 times for a total damage of 1000. ** InfiniteVulcan3: Mix three Vulcan3s to fire 28 shots of Vulcan. ** Boxer3: Mix 3 FirePunch3s to create a barrage of fiery punches. ** ShakeParade3: Mix three SPShake3s to launch three satellites that orbit around until hitting something. ** CactusDance3: Mix three CactBall3s to drop several Cactus Balls into the enemy area. ** Great Yo-Yo: Mix three Yo-Yos to summon a barrage of Yo-Yos to attack. ** CosmoPrison: Astroid3 C + Astroid3 C + CosmMnSP/DS C. CosmoMan appears and fires tons of meteors. ** Wild Bird: Katana1 S + Katana1 S + LarkMnSP/DS S. SwallowMan appears and dives down at enemies at high speed. ** Foot Mega Ball: MrkCan2 F + MrkCan2 F + GridMnSP/DS F. GridMan attacks with footballs. ** Big Noise: Pulsar3 S + Pulsar3 S + ShadeManSP/DS S. Shademan does a screech that paralyzes and pierces invincibility. ** WideBurner3: Mix 3 FirBrn3s together. Uses a FireBrn with a larger radius. ** Power Wave 3: Mix three WaveArm3s to create powerful V-formation shockwaves. ** Corn Fiesta: Mix three Corn Shots to fire corn at enemies and create grassy terrain. ** DestroyPulse: Mix three ElcPulses together. Fires off a red ElcPuls in a T-shape ahead of MegaMan, dealing Elec damage and pierces Invincibility. Causes paralysis, blind, and HP Drain Bug. ** StreamHead: Mix three AuraHeads. Fires off 5 AuraHeds in a straight line and pierces through enemies, dealing Breaking damage. ** Sun and Moon: Meteors R + Atk+30 * + Uninstll R. A MeteorRedSun appears, firing 5 small meteors 3 panels ahead, dealing 40 damage per hit. Then it switches to BlueMoonRay, firing a laser 3 panels ahead that pierces Invincibility, wrecks the NaviCustomizer enhancements for the rest of the battle, and deals 200 damage. Finally, it switches back to MeteorRedSun, who then crashes 3 panels ahead to deal 200 damage to 3x3 area around the panel it drops and cracks the ground. ** Twin Leaders: ColonelSP C + AntiNavi * + ProtoMan * or ProtoManSP B + AntiNavi * + Colonel *. ProtoMan and Colonel deal a fearsome series of sword swipes to the opposition. ** Cross Over: Django D + DjangoV2 D + DjangoV3 D. Django and EXE deliver a series of powerful light attacks. ** Kodai no Chikara: RideMan * + R RideMan * + Trojan Horse T or Original Trojan O. All three attack by smashing the ground and trampling on enemies. ** Hat Trick: Kawarimi + Navi Scout + HatMan. Attacks with hats. ** Death Penalty ** Curse Anger: Mix three Curse Shields to make a more powerful Curse Shield. ** BubSprd: Mix three Bubble chips. Attack with a spread of bubbles. ** HeatSprd: Mix three Heat chips. Attack with a spread shot of heat. ** H-Burst: Mix three Spreaders together. Creates a giant explosion. ** LifeSwrd3: Mix a Fire Blade, Aqua Blade, and Elec Blade to make a powerful long-range, long spread sword. ** ElemSwrd: Mix the four elemental swords together to make a WideSwrd with four elements in one. ** EvilCut: StepSwrd P + HeroSwrd P + StepCros P. Make four attacks. ** HyperRat: Mix three Rattons together to make a giant charging Ratton. ** TimeBom+: Mix together three TimeBombs. ** GelRain: Mix three MetalGels together, to make something that steals three spaces instead of one. ** EverCrse: Mix three CrseShields together to make a shield that chases enemies down. ** MomQuake: Mix two RockCubes and a GodStone to awaken the wrath of Mother Earth. ** PoisPhar: Mix a PoisonMask, Face, and Anubis to make a poison spitting pharaoh. ** Bodyguard: AntiDmg M + AntiNavi M + Muramasa M. Bodyguard takes out enemies. ** 500Barr: Barrier E + Barr100 E + Barr200 E. Barrier stops 500 damage. ** DeuxHero: CustSwrd B + VarSwrd B + ProtoMan B. Protoman and EXE team up to leave a massive smackdown on the foe. ** 2x Hero: Slasher B + CustSwrd B + VarSwrd B + ProtoMan B. Basically a stronger DeuxHero. ** MstrStyl/MasterCross: Salamndr * + Fountain * + Bolt * + GaiaBlad *. EXE unleashes his ultimate power. ** Darkness: Bass V3 X + AntiNavi X + Fire/Aqua/Elec/Wood Gospel X. An attack that deals 3000 damage, making it one of the strongest moves in EXE’s arsenal. * '''Sub-Chips: '''Special one-use items EXE can use, including: ** Full Energy: EXE recovers all his health. ** Sneak Run: Avoids random battles for a short time. ** Unlocker: Opens mysterious locked data. ** Lock Enemy: The most recently fought enemy is more likely to appear. ** Untrap: Deletes any mimic type enemies. Key '''Base | Hub Style/Beast Out Minor Feats Attack Potency/Strength * Stabbed Slur.EXE in the back and absorbed him. * Destroyed Serenade, the Underking. * Fought with Alpha, the Primal Intenet Speed/Reactions * Can keep up with MegaMan, who can dodge lasers from LaserMan.EXE and in the AC/DC Power Bank. Durability/Endurance * Survived a fight with Slur. * Lived through the assault on Dr. Cossack's lab. * Survived being absorbed by Alpha long enough for MegaMan to save him. Skill/Intelligence * Has defeated several powerful Navis, like Serenade and the Underking. * Consistently serves as MegaMan's greatest challenge. * Has absorbed thousands of Navis over the years. Weaknesses * Beast Over, while helpful in a pinch, has drastic consequences. * His auras can be dispelled with singular, strong attacks. * His cape shield only works when he's not attacking. * Due to being a Navi of darkness, cannot harm other purely dark Navis, like Nebula Gray. * Must consume data regularly to keep his strength up. * Hub Style Bass likely can't be used for long, much like Hub Style EXE. Sources * JJSliderman's Bass.EXE bio on Deviantart * Vs Battle Wiki for miscellaneous powers Versus Compendium's Conclusions Notable Wins: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Debates in Progress: Category:Gravity Manipulators Category:Fire Manipulators Category:Ice Manipulators Category:Firearm Users Category:Wind Manipulators Category:Light Manipulators Category:Darkness Manipulators Category:Low Multiverse Level Category:Beyond Massively Faster than Light Category:Anti-Villains Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Video Game Characters Category:Mega Man Category:Water Manipulators Category:Matter Manipulators Category:Electricity Manipulators Category:Intangibility Users Category:Soul Manipulators Category:Mind Manipulators Category:Earth Manipulators Category:Space Manipulators Category:Spear Users Category:Time Manipulators Category:Boomerang Users Category:Sword Users Category:Axe Users Category:Hammer Users Category:Healing Users Category:Shield Users Category:Flight Users Category:Possession Users Category:Whip Users Category:Summoners Category:Energy Manipulators Category:Sound Manipulators Category:Explosives Users Category:Life Manipulators Category:Trident Users Category:Yo-Yo Users Category:Poison Users Category:Invisibility Users Category:Weather Manipulators Category:Drill Users Category:Shapeshifters